


Dusty Petals

by brunchywrites



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, Transgender Parent, copycat fic, ftm character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunchywrites/pseuds/brunchywrites
Summary: Jason never thought in his entire life he'd ever be a parent.He supposes the world likes to curse him sometimes.Aka an indulgent au of a long time headcanon that I've made.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this first chapter involves a graphic home birth, if that isn't your tea then you're gonna have to wait for the second chapter lol

Jason can still remember that fiery night with Roy, he can smell the passion in the air if he really thinks about it. But he really can’t, because a weight bears down on his hips and he has to scream through the pain.    
  
He sucks in a deep breath through his nose, “God dammit, just come out already you god da-” Jason shifts a little so he’s nearly kneeling against the bathtub, warm water licks his thighs. His stomach- uterus clenches again and he closes his eyes, trying to breathe through the contraction like the videos showed him.   
  
“C’mon baby,” he whispers to himself, his voice echoing off the tile of the bathroom, “Daddy wants to meet you now, you can’t be this stubborn.”   
  
He forces himself to push, clenching the side of the bathtub like a lifeline and that’s when he feels movement. He would cry if he had tears left to shed but he could only laugh softly, “Yes.. thank god..”   
  
It only takes minutes after that, and a lot of pushing before he finally feels anything between his legs. This is the hardest part and he changes positions so he’s more or less laying down, looking at the popcorn ceiling and counting to ten.   
  
Jason pushes like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do in his life and feels like he hears an audible popping noise. He slowly sits up, choking on a scream that he couldn’t get all the way out. His body moves instinctually after that, pulling his baby the rest of the way out.   
  
He can’t believe it’s actually happening, but he pulls her out of the water and rubs her back. He’s shaking all over, from joy or pain he’s not sure of anymore.   
  
Especially when his baby’s high pitched cry fills the air and bounces off the wall, he sobs- pulling her even closer to him. She smells beautiful in a way Jason can’t describe and he kisses her cheek despite the mess of afterbirth that covers her. Her cries quiet down once he brings her to his chest. It’s only natural, a baby has to eat.   
  
He leans back against the bathtub, smiling at nothing, because his baby is safe and so is he. Fuck everyone who told him he couldn’t possibly give birth as a transman, he’s proved them wrong. His daughter is the proof of that.   
  
_He has a daughter_.  
  
  
After cleaning up his daughter and cutting her umbilical cord Jason finally drains the bathtub, thankful for the new drain installment he had to foresight to put in before he got too big to bend down that far. It’s a lot of blood mostly, and he’s still surprised he was able to get rid of what looks like most of the afterbirth.   
  


He doesn’t put his daughter down the entire time, and he still has to name her. If he doesn’t get the paperwork in for her birth certificate in time he could be in deep shit. But it’s so much work, and he really just wants to keep looking down at his little baby.   
  
Her face is round, and her eyes are the bright blue that most babies have after they’re born. Jason can’t wait to see what color they’ll end up being. It’s either his honey hazel, or Roy’s sea blue.    
  


Jason’s heart sinks for a minute when he thinks of Roy and instead changes his focus into getting clothes onto his daughter. A soft pink onesie that Alfred sent only a day after Jason called and told him he was pregnant. There’s a print of an elephant on the front and he can’t help but think it fits. Her little arms go through the holes perfectly and it zips like a dream.   
  
Maybe Ellie would be a good name? No, she doesn’t look like an Ellie. She’s just too pink- wait that’ll fade with time. Come on use your head, if someone asked you what to name their daughter what would you say?   
  


That’s when the name pops into his head, _Titania,_ from A Midsummer’s Night Dream. Titania was the fairy queen, the true badass of the story if Jason remembers it right. He looks back down at his daughter and smiles.  
  
“How about that, huh? Titania, my little fairy queen?” He puts a hand on his uncomfortably wider hip.   
  
His daughter gurgles just a little and Jason takes it as a yes, his daughter- little lovely Titania.    
  
Her eyes close and she manages to drift off without the warmth of another body. Already independent. He’s a little shocked but takes time to actually dry himself off and get changed into more comfortable clothes. A hoodie does it for him, and he actually took Tim’s advice and prepped underwear with the pad already stuck onto it. Made life easier, he put his underwear and sweats on and went right back to Titania.   
  
Who was still sleeping like a rock, he wonders if he should be worried but he puts his hand on her stomach as gently as he can. He feels the rising and falling of her breaths when the idea dawns on him.   
  
He should text Tim at least. He’d been off the grid the past few days, dreading labor. He was sure he was worried but it couldn’t be that bad.   
  
Jason reaches for his cell and pulls it off his nightstand, opening it with a press of his hand. No new messages, but that was perfect. He opened up the chat he had with Tim and toggled the camera function.   
  
Titania is a beautiful child, he takes two pictures of her and sends them to Tim with the caption _Look what I made_   
  
He receives a very pointed, _Please go to bed, Jay_ in return and considers it a compliment. Especially when only seconds after he receives a, _She’s beautiful._ _Sleep_   
  
Jason shifts on the bed and moves to accommodate Titania, one hand rests on her and he uses the other to be a makeshift pillow. It’ll work for the night at least. He’ll figure out the rest tomorrow- the least he can do now is get some sleep and prepare for morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's month one with the baby.

“Have you ever seen a more perfect baby in your life?” Jason coos as he tilts Titania’s legs up  to her chest, successfully rolling another fart out of his one month old. Titania has gotten bigger, and she’s starting to look around more. All of it is very exciting and Jason thinks he might be more excited than most people should be.   
  
“Considering she actually sleeps through the night,” Tim hummed over a mug of hot tea. Jason still wasn’t keeping caffeine in the house. Unfortunately the younger just has to deal until Titania can successfully eat baby food and that won’t be till many months pass. “I haven’t seen such a perfect baby. Does she even cry?”  
  
Jason smiles and leans forward, brushing his nose against Titania’s, “Only sometimes, isn’t that right?” He’s gotten the hang of baby talking thing, and he’s finally becoming one of _those_ parents. Honestly, he doesn’t care that much.   
  
He rolls her legs up, then back down and she makes a happy little cooing sound that he makes right back at her.  

“Just stink your uncle Tim right out of here why don’t you?”   
  
Jason snorts out a laugh and tilts his head towards his shoulder. “You’re the one who said you wanted to come over.”   
  
“Well I wanted to come over not sit in a cloud of infant stink, thank you very much, well that and check up on you at least.”   
  
He feels the way Tim is looking at him and he picks up Titania so that he doesn’t have to look back at him.    
  
He stands and rubs her back, shifting the way he holds her so that she can look around to her heart’s content.  Jason hasn’t really thought about himself, he hasn’t had the time too. He has to keep all of his focus on his daughter and honestly? He didn’t have the time to think about himself.    
  
“I’m fine.”   
  
“Well you sure sound fine,” Tim hisses back at him. “Come on, I know how hard this is. You’re a man that just had a baby, you can tell me how you feel. I understand-”  
  
“But you really don’t. Tim, I get that you want to be helpful but I honestly just need time for myself and Titania. It’s been great having you over.”  
  
He can feel how drastically his mood has changed. He doesn’t _want_ to think about himself because he knows that the moment he does it’ll be a downward spiral into something he doesn't’ know he can come out of.  
  
And Titania needs a parent right now, Roy sure as shit isn’t gonna want to know she’s around, Bruce doesn’t know- nobody knows and he can’t have another relapse into madness while she’s still so young. It wouldn’t be fair to her, she deserves to at least have a dad in her life.   
  
“But you need to go,”  He walks over to the door and opens it, shifting Titania into his other arm so she doesn’t startle at the chilly wind. “We can talk tomorrow.”   
  
“Jay-”   
  
“Tim, just _go_.”   
  
“Fine, but I’ll be back tomorrow, you better expect me.”  
  
Jason rolls his eyes all the way up to the ceiling and counts backwards from five in his head, “Whatever.”  
  
Tim makes a face at him and kisses the top of Titania’s head on his way out and Jason makes sure to shut the door behind him. He nearly sighs from relief. It was nice to be on his own again. There was one trait about his family that everyone had and it seemed to be this nagging worry over everyone else.   
  
He looks down at Titania and sighs, “He’s a worry wart, you’ll get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fanfiction, this isn't gonna be updated on the reg because it's my self indulgent fic that I write because I really connect with the Jay i'm writing. If you're gonna be negative don't even bother, also this is a copycat fic of InvaluableOracle's Moonlight- which you should read if you get the chance. 
> 
> If you want to please feel free to follow me on my tumblr @brunchyarts


End file.
